Chi-Chi Visit's Capsule Corp
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Chi-Chi Come To See Her Friend Bulma At Capsule Corp. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscular And Incest.


It was a lovely day over Capital City and the very beautiful Chi-Chi Son was flying across the sky heading for her long time friend Bulma Briefs home the labs of the super tech firm Capsule Corp. As she flew over the new [Fetish Teahouse] that she herself had just opened after winning the newly opened martial arts tournament thanks the new chi controling powers she had gotten from the mighty eternal dragon Shenron. Now she was one of the richest and strongest women on earth the only ones stronger were her beautiful twelve year old granddaughter Pan who worked in her teahouse as one of the enormous breasted tea servicers the other was her friend and the owner of [Bio-Muscle Gym] the beautiful well-toned Android 18. One of the powers she had unlocked was the ability to fly followed by enhanced strength before creating some powerful chi attacks of her own.

(Time Skip)

A few minutes later Chi-Chi saw her destination the dome shaped building known as Capsule Corporation labatory and began to slow her speed to a stop over the large beautiful front garden. Then she began to slowly descend to a huge circular stone landing pad that Bulma had installed there for flying Z fighters plus hovercrafts. As Chi-Chi landed on the landing pad she began to think about how her new life as the entrepreneur of the sexy teahouse came to be. It was an incredible day one she would not forget ever.

(( Flashback Starts ))

After Goku beat the dark dragon known as Omega Shenron two incredible things had happened the first thing was that the eternal dragon had appeared before them as a sexy woman with smooth dark green skin and waist length straight golden hair, she had deep blood red eyes that glowed with a powerful amount of energy, she had massive round and very boucey tripe SSS cupped breast that were filled with gallons of delicious thick milk, she had a huge smooth round potbelly on which all seven of the dragonballs were visable with number one in the middle were her belly button was supposed to be, she had both enormous beachball sized rock hard muscular arms and legs both of which were full of power, but the most amazing thing that this beautiful eternal dragon had was her enormous 28inch long 24inch thick futa dick under which danged a pair of honeydew sized hairless testicles of thick warm cum and finally to cover this amazing body she wore a bright gold kimono with dark green dragons and a dark green obi around her waist the center of which showed revealed her bare dark green belly. The second thing to happen was the release of a thick golden cloud that covered the battlefield and all the Z fighters the result of which was when the cloud had disappeared all the men and male boys were gone leaving just her, Bulma, Videl, Number 18, Pan, Marron and Bulla when asked the beautiful Shenron explained that in order to protect the earth from something like this event happening again she had moved all the full blooded and half blooded saiyans to a planet full of powerful fighters all of them save the two half female saiyans Pan and Bulla as the two girls really turned her on. But it was when she turned to look at the two young girls to see why the dragon had said those words that she noticed that both of them plus 18's little Marron had all transformed into three incredibly beautiful young women. Her granddaughter Pan Son who had straight shoulder length black hair which was kept partly had grown a pair of enormous round and very bouncy white beachball sized double PP cupped breast that were beautifully streaching out and causing wide rips of her red belly t-shirt, at the sametime her arms had turned into a pair of huge basketball sized bare rock hard bulging muscles each of which was radiating huge amount of rare power, her legs which had also grown into huge basketball sized rock hard muscles inside her tight light grey now slightly torn pants which had power rolling out them, while both her rolled down dark purple socks and tight purple/gray ankle boot were torn apart leaving Pan with huge barefeet. Next to Pan stood Bulma's beautiful teenage daughter Bulla Briefs the young woman had shoulder blade length light green straight hair the sexy young woman had been transformed as well she had enormous pale white round double OO cupped breast held in firm in dark red leather belly tanktop the straps of which had torn apart at the seams with her breast growth, her arms and legs which were at one point held in a pair of skin tight bicep length dark red leather fingerless gloves and a pair of skin tight dark red mid-thigh leather boots but are now pumped so full of rock hard huge bulging basketball sized muscles that both boots and gloves had been torn completely off and so she now stood barefooted next to Pan. But the transformation that amazed her the most was Number 18's little daughter Marron the young girl had grown into a young woman with long flowing straight blonde shoulder blade length hair, her small little A cupped breast had swelled up into a beautiful pair of massive round white and very bouncy double MM cupped breast, her arms and legs had also been swelled up by a beautiful set of huge rock hard bulging basketball sized muscles, over Marron's beautiful new breast and muscular arms she wore the torn remains of her solid dark pink jumper style dress with the torn remains of the long sleeve white shirt all pulled up to exposing her nice rock hard 8 pack abs and exposing her white cotton slightly ripped panties the center of which had a large dark pink bow, her long legs were also swelled up with huge rock hard muscles so big that her mid-calf straight white cotton socks and dark pink low heels where both ripped apart leaving her in just her beautiful huge barefeet. But what surprised her the most about their transformations was that each young woman had an enormous sized bulge at their crouches just like a man and from what she knew this made the three into beautiful futas. That day had been when her whole life changed she had taken both the beautiful Number 18 and the equally beautiful Marron as her wives while the others had turned their mother/daughter relationship into a lovers relationship. Her wedding to 18 and Marron was a beautiful affair the service had been preformed by the beautiful Shenron. For the wedding her wives and she had wore white kimonos with golden tigers and dragons, a golden obi, white ankle toe socks and white lace panties.

(( Flashback End ))

Walking thru the beautiful Briefs family garden Chi-Chi smiled as she heard a muffled female moan in the air and know that Bulma and Bulla were having some incest fun. Walking across a small foot bridge Chi-Chi approached the solid glass garden door of the yellow colered dome shaped building. As she approched the garden door Chi-Chi looked over and smiled as she took in Bulma's new doorbell it was a nude busty woman with the button being the pussy and a pair of speakers begin the enormous nipples. Licking her dark pink lips at the erotic image she reached out and pushed her finger into the pussy and had to giggle when instead of the normal bell chime it let out a loud sensual moan of a woman who was being pleasured. Soon Chi-Chi heard Bulmas breathy voice coming over the speakers "Yes who is it mmmmm is that you Chi...Chi...Chi-Chi, Oh yes baby mmmm suck suck mommy's futa dick mmm Oh yes". Looking down at the device Chi-Chi licked her lips at the sounds coming out that her friend was enjoying that beautiful daughter of hers. Looking down Chi-Chi spoke "Yes Bulma I came over for a visit but from the beautiful sounds your making I may need to come back another day". From the speaker Chi-Chi heard Bulmas voice yell "Mmm Chi-Chi get the plump round butt of yours in this home and help Bulla with this futa dick Oh Bulla yes swollow mommy's futa dick deep down your throat mmm yeah thats it beautiful girl". Once these words were said Chi-Chi heard the sound of mechanical gears turning under her feet then with a woshing sound the solid glasses doors parted and the walkway under her began to move into the massive yellow dome shaped home were the two Briefs women waited to enjoy her body. As the metal walkway moved thru the house Chi-Chi noticed that Bulma and Bulla had changed the house alot since the two had become lovers all the walls were decorated with erotic holograms depicting futas, bbw, heavily pregnant and very muscular women something that she also had decorating her fetish teahouse through the one on display all depicted her, number 18 and Marron in all the different fetish forms known to the lesbians community. Soon after entering the house the metal floor moved her into a room that Bulma had dubbed the pleasure room after Bulla and she had christened the new room. The pleasure room had a huge collection of dildos both strap-on and double, it had a collection of books and magazines all of which were published by Videl and Pan who owned [The Busty Dragon Publishing] one of the only companies that produced pure lesbian publications, it also had an enormous mirror along the far wall from the doorway with a massive very soft bed under it and the last thing in the room was a massive glass wall thru which could be seen a beautiful bathroom that had both a massive shower and hot tub. As the metal walkway stopped Chi-Chi found herself in the middle of the pleasure room and facing the massive bed were a completely naked and very sweaty Bulma lay back on some massive pillows and an equally naked and very sweaty Bulla knelt on her hands and knees her enormous muscles flexing everytime she bent over to swallow her mother/lover enormous girldick. The sight of Bulmas bare, pale white, round and very milk heavy massive tripe HHH cupped breast and her enormous beachball sized muscular limbs along with Bulla enormous pale white and very juicy buttcheeks moving before her were really turning her on.


End file.
